Ice Wonderland
by ExpectoPatronus
Summary: When Ice saves Sandy's life by getting hit by Pitchs arrow, Ice is turned over to Pitch,were she is no longer herself. Her what used to be closest friends, the other Guardians,have to now fight her,bringing both Pitch and Ice down,and to hopfully find a way to get Ice back to normal,with some help from another certain winter spirit,Jack Frost. (Parallel Universe to other story)


A/N OKAY, THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY, IS ON DEVIANTART, SO LOOK UP MINITF1 FOR THE START OF THIS!  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, I'VE ONLY STARTED WRITING THIS VERSION. HA,HA,I KNOW,WHY WOULD I DO THIS IS MY OWN OC?! SORRY JACKS POV ISN'T AS LONG!

ICE'S POV

I see Pitch higher up then Sandy and me, on a nightmare cloud, but I have to turn away to attack fearlings on my side.  
I end up turning again, to try hit some on Sandy side, since he's struggling like me.  
I quickly glance up at Pitch, and see him raise something. An arrow... an arrow!  
He point's it down, and it hits me what he's about to do.  
He lets go of the nightmare arrow, and it zooms down towards Sandy, who's distracted by the fearlings and nightmares.  
"Sandy!" I cry, lunging behind him, hugging him from behind so he doesn't get hit.  
I make my move just in time, as I feel something sharp strike my back.  
I let go of Sandy, as he turns to me, horrified at what I've done.  
Nightmare sand starts to crawl from my back to my arms and chest.  
My grip on my staff loosens, but I grip it tightly again.

We hear Pitchs taunting laugh echo in the sky, and it snaps me back, and I start shoving Sandy.  
"Sandy, go! Now! Go! Stop Jack!" I say, as I see Jack flying up to us.  
"Sandy! Go! Now! Go!" I say sternly to him.  
"No matter what I say, or what I do, don't listen to me Sandy. Tell the others the same message. Go!" I say quickly, tears filling my eyes, holding Sandy's shoulders.  
"Go." I whisper, letting go of his shoulders.  
He looks at me, longing to stay, but he reluctantly flies down to Jack, dragging him down to North's sleigh.  
Tears fill my eye's as Sandy zooms down to Jack, and I turn away, just as the nightmare sand creeps up my neck and my finger tips, looking up at Pitch, who smiling like a manic.

I feel a piercing, excruciating, pain in my chest, which quickly spreads to the rest of my body, and start to scream from the pain, before everything quickly goe's black.  
I open my eyes, but when I see what's happening, I can't do anything, I'm not looking from my point of view any more.  
I'm trapped inside myself.

JACKS POV

"Sandy, let go! Let go!" I roar at him, trying to fight him off as he flies down to me, dragging me down.  
"Sandy! We need to help her! Let go!" I yell, desperately trying to get Sandy to let go. But it's too late. The nightmare sand and fearlings engulf Ice.  
"Ice!" I yell, trying to get away from Sandy, but North's sleigh nears us, and within a few moment's, we're both on it.  
Just as Sandy starts signing to North, ear spiltting screams come from Ice. I clamp my hand's over my ear's, not wanting to hear them, knowing I can't do anything.

I look over at Sandy, who looks like he's having a panic attack, looking up at the nightmares and fearlings that engulfed Ice.  
The screaming suddenly stop's, and I get up, taking my hands away from my ears, looking up at Ice.  
Tooth place's her hand on my shoulder, keeping a firm grip in case I decide to fly off, which I want to do desperately.  
But as the nightmare's and fearlings clear away, Ice isn't herself any more.  
Instead of her, stands a girl with deep navy hair, a black hoodie, and jeans, blood red eyes, and a staff.  
North turns the sleigh, and we start to head for Ice and Pitch, but before we can get any where near to them, Pitch place's a hand on Ice's shoulder, grinning, and the nightmare sand takes them away.  
"Ice!?"I scream,trying to fly out of the sleigh again,but Bunny gets a firm grip on my shoulder. North swirls around,taking out his globe,whispering something then throwing it in front of the sleigh.  
It all sinks in now. Ice saved Sandy's life so that the children would still believe in the other Guardians. She saw through Pitch's plan.

We arrive at Norths workshop,and we all slowly climb out of his sleigh. Were all distraught,but Sandy is the worst of all of us. By the look of him,he's on the verge of a breakdown. I won't blame him at all if he did break down,his best friend just saved his life,turning herself over to Pitch.  
"This isn't and Ice. Together." Tooth admitted,Baby Tooth hovering over her shoulder,nodding and squeaking in agreement.  
"Think of the nightmares they can make...together.." Bunny trails off,shuddering.  
"We have to stop them. Get Ice back. Change her back." North added,obviously deep in thought. "But how?" I say quietly, almost whispering. We all stay silent for a few moments,before North pipes up.  
"I don't know...We must find a way though." "All we can do is try." Bunny sighs,a hint of sadness in it. "We need to find them as soon as possible." Sandy signs, putting on a brave face. "Sandy's right. If we could take Ice back,we could find out how to change her back,and Pitch'll go down,like last time." Bunny suggests,agreeing with Sandy.  
Tooth nods,agreeing with Bunnys plan,glancing at North,for his answer.  
"Yes,sounds like good plan,Bunny. We need to sort out rest of it sure it will most imortant of all,Pitch mustn't find out about it."

PITCHS LAIR

As the nightmare sand lessened around Pitch, and the new Ice, Pitch started to laugh wickedly.  
"I must say,that was some thing. In my opinion,that was your best choice I've ever seen you make." Pitch commented,walking over to his own globe.  
The mini tooths fairies Pitch had taken rattled in their cages, squealing and squeaking,staring at Ice.  
"Shut it! Or I'll stuff a pillow in you!" Pitch roared at them,hoping it would shut them up.  
"I do agree. And thank you." Ice smirked at the caged mini fairies. Pitch carried on,as the the fairies started to quiet down.  
"I was aiming for Sandy,but you, you'll be more more."  
"I plan to be." Ice said,an evil grin on her face,looking around.

While Ice glanced around,a glint caught her eye,and she blocked it with her hand,stepping a bit closer to see what had shone on her face. The teeth Pitch had stolen from Tooth Palace.  
For that moment,Ice's eyes flashed icy blue,opening her mouth to speak,but quickly shut it and her eyes quickly went back to red.  
"Once we get rid of the Guardians,everyone will fear me,fear us! Everything will be dark,miserable, and cold. But, were going to let the Guardians go through the pain,of not being believed in." Pitch proclaimed, almost laughing with glee at his newly formed plan.  
"That sounds like quite the plan Pitch." Ice approved,tearing her eyes away from the teeth,back to Pitch. "The sooner the Guardians are gone,the better." She muttered,frowning at the thought of them.  
"I like your thinking Ice." Pitch chuckled,standing around his globe,the bright yellow shining on his dull,grey skin.  
Just then,something crossed Ice's mind,and she couldn't help but ask.

"And Frost?" Ice asked,walking up beside Pitch.  
Pitch thought for a moment before speaking. "Him,we'll...see how everything goes. He may be use to us."  
"Him? Use? He's to friendly with the Guardians,too cocky. He'd never be any use." I thought, still frowning.  
"And if not?" She asked again.  
"If not,we'll destroy him." Ice grinned to herself at the thought of getting to destroy the winter spirit.  
"He may be immortal,but we all have weaknesses." Pitch said quietly,slightly disturbing Ice,as he was always louder then that. "How do we stop the children in believing in them though?"

"We'll send out nightmares. Daily. Until they show up,then we can take one out. One the strongly supports them. North or Bunnymund,perhaps." Pitch told Ice,making everything clear.  
"What about the Sandman. He supports them mainly." Ice suggested,hoping that Pitch and her could take Sandy out.  
"Him...we'll get him soon him for now." Pitch softly said to Ice,eyes searching the globe,lights still shining brightly.


End file.
